Best Friends Forever
by kCHAU
Summary: a korean movie called death bell inspired me. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Best Friends Forever

"Yasmin! Hurry up!" Arielle called as she stood on the stone bridge. Yasmin caught up with her out of breath.

"You're.. So.. Fast!" she said between breaths. "You're the fastest person in our Grade 7 class. Maybe the whole school!" Arielle smiled and placed a strand of her long hybrid hair behind one of her ears. Perfect hair, perfect face, perfect body. Arielle was perfect. Everyone liked her and so did alot of guys. Yasmin envied her for that.

"It looks like it's gonna rain soon." Arielle said as she glanced up at the sky. "Wanna go to my house or yours?"

"You know I can't answer that. I can't make decisons. Even if it was common sense" she replied. "Like if my mom was in a house fire and I had a cell phone, I'd hesitate to call 911" Ariell giggled and pulled Yasmin in for a hug.

"Let's hope that'll never happen. But you know" she pulled Yasmin away. " I can't make all your decisons for you. What if_ I'm_ the one in trouble?" She shrugged. "Let's go to my house, okay?"

_Boom.___They both looked up and watched as the rain started to heavily pour.

"Let's go. We'll be all wet soon" Yasmin said.

"Wait, look!" She bent over on the ledge of the bridge and pointed down to the rising river "Isn't tha-WOAH!"

"Arielle!" Yasmin screamed. Arielle gripped onto the jagged rocks on the bridge, ready to fall in the river.

"Help me! Please! Help me up or get someone for help! I'm gonna fall!" she yelled as tears started to stream down her face.

"W-what do I do?" Yasmin asked. She was too weak to help her up and too slow and clumsy to get someone to help in him. Arielle attempted to pull herseld up but failed. She cringed as she tried to grip on tighter. The jagged rocks went deep into her palms, peeling her skin and making her bleed.

"Yasmin! I can't hold on much longer!" she screamed. Arielle felt her grip losen as she tried to grip on tighter. Yasmin grabbed onto Arielle's wrists and started to pull.

"I'm too weak!" she cried as the rain started to pour even more. "AH!" she slipped back and fell into a pool of water as Arielle fell down.

"YASMIN!" she screamed. Yasmin got up and reached for her hands but didn't get to catch her on time. Arielle fell into the river and started to cough as water kept flowing through her mouth and in her lungs. "I can't swim!"

"Hold on! I'll get help now! I'll try to be fast!" she yelled.

"H-hurry!" she coughed as the water reached her chin. "I can't.. Breathe!"

"No! Hang on!" Tears filled Yasmin's eyes. "You're my best friend and you'll always be! You'll never be replaced, Arielle! I promise!" she called. Arielle opened her mouth to speak but the water in the river kept getting into her mouth, not letting her say her final words to her best friend. Instead, she smiled, closed her eyes, and fell into the depths of the water in the river. Yasmin quickly ran and found someone,telling her about Arielle. The police and ambulance rescued Arielle's lifeless body from the water. Yasmin sat on the side of the bridge, curled up into a ball and began to cry.

1:43 p. m., October 19th, 2006. Arielle Skit died of drowning.


	2. Chapter 2

--

Yasmin glanced at herself in her mirror. She frowned and opened her mascara bottle and carefully put it on. It's been 3 years since the incident that happened with Arielle. People now actually talk to Yasmin more often and even guys that liked Arielle liked her. She was no longer in Arielle's shadow.

_Ding dong. _Three of Yasmin's friends stood at the door.

"Hi Yasmin. Are you ready to go to school?" her friend, Joyce asked. Joyce hugged herself as the wind blew. She nodded. "It's so cold. And it's only October"

"Aww, don't you look pretty" Landyn teased. Yasmin rolled her eyes.

"Where's Aiden?" she asked. They shrugged.

"Nyssa's in th hospital. She broke her leg and she's in a coma." Sebastian said sadly. "The doctors said she'll wake up an a week or so"

"So you spent the whole summer and now fall waiting for your girlfriend to wake up?" Landyn asked. He nodded. Yasmin felt bad for him. He was dating Arielle before she died and now his new girlfriend was in a car accident and was in a coma.

"Anyways, let's go before we're late" Yasmin said, changing the subject. They nodded and started to walk to school. The leaves on the tree rustled in the wind as they silently walked. Yasmin frowned.

"Why are you guys so quiet?" she asked.

"Oh.. We were just thinking about Arielle" Joyce said. Yasmin dropped her Tna bag and they all stopped walking. Joyce gulped before she continued. "We all miss her. Don't you? You were her best friend"

"Yeah, she was a babe" Landyn scoffed. Joyce smacked him on the back of his head. "Hey!"

"Yeah. I do miss her. But you guys are my best friends now" she replied as she picked up her Tna bag. "We're gonna be late" Yasmin bit her lip. She surely regret asking them why there were so quiet.

Everyone mumbled in their classroom about school and life as Mr. Koal wrote on the chalkboard.

"Hi Aiden" Joyce said. He smiled. "You didn't walk with us to school today"

"Sorry. My mom insisted on driving me to school on her way to work" he replied. "Hi Yasmin" Yasmin smiled and took a seat behind Jerime. Jerime spun around and smiled at her.

"Hey Yasmin, how's Nyssa?" he asked. Her face turned bright red but she managed to reply back.

"Um.. Fine. She might be back at school in a week or so" she said. She frowned at a chain around his neck. "Nice chain. Arielle use to have one just like that." Yasmin continued to look at him again. He smiled a genuine smile. Just like Arielle's; showing a bit of her straight teeth and dimples. Yasmin lightly shook her head, trying to get back to reality.

"Yo, you okay, Yas?" he asked. That sounded more like Jerime. Yasmin nodded and Jerime spun back to face the chalkboard.

"Okay, class. Let's see how well you know your math with a small quiz" Mr. Koal said as he handed out the tests. Everyone groaned as they took out their pencils. Just then, the front door opened. Yasmin turned around and saw a girl with pale white skin and her long hybrid hair was covering her face. She shot an angry look at her and Yasmin screamed and fell to the ground.

"Yasmin! Are you okay!?" Sebastian asked. Yasmin looked around and everyone was looking at her; so was Mr. Koal who wasn't very pleased with what she did.

"Don't you see that girl!?" she screamed. But when she looked back to the door, no one was there.

"Don't try to hallucinate things to not do the test" Landyn smirked. She shot him a look as she sat back in her chair and resumed her test. A blast of cold wind shot by her.

_Pull yourself together, Yasmin! Ghosts and other dumb things aren't real!_, she thought. But the windows weren't opened.

"Liar" Yasmin looked around; to her left, then right. But everyone was too occupied with the test to do anything.

Mr. Koal, can I go get a drink?" she whispered. He frowned but nodded his head. Yasmin walked down the big, empty hallway of her high school. Yasmin quietly mumbled to herself as her flats got wet in the puddles of water in the hallways. She bent down and pushed the button of the water fountain and drank the water. Yasmin lifted her head from the fountain. She felt a chill down her spine as if someone was watching her. She glanced to her right and saw the same girl running down the hallway, holding a knife in her hand and was dripping water. Yasmin began to run down the hallway, her heart pounding as she took heavy breaths.

"Ow!" she slipped on the puddles of water and slammed into a few lockers as she ran around a corner of the hallway. Yasmin managed to get up and and hide the corner of the wall. Maybe that person was gone. Or maybe it was a joke. Yasmin caught her breath.

"AHHH!!" The same person grabbed her by her ankle an pulled her down and dragged her around the corner. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Yasmin shruggled to get away as she looked at a few lockers. Each locker had a letter that spelt the word 'liar' She closed her eyes and began to scream again.

"Yasmin! Yasmin, are you alright?" Joyce asked. She shot her eyes wide opened and saw a group of people around her. She hugged Joyce and she hugged her back.

"She's gone.. She's really gone.." she cried.

"What? Who?" Sebastian help his fingers to his lips to tell her to stop asking Yasmin so many questions. She looked back to Yasmin and held her tight. "It'll be okay"


	3. Chapter 3

Yasmin stabbed her fork into her salad. Joyce, Sebastain, Aiden and Landyn slowly moved away from her.

"I'm not crazy. I know what I saw." she snarled.

"Fine. Don't take your anger out on the salad." Sebastian said as he moved the salad away from her. "We believe you"

"I don't" Landyn teased as he helped himself to her salad. Joyce hit the back of his head, yet again. "Hey! Fine, I do believe you, Yasmin. It's just weird 'cause" he took a bite of the salad "This never happened to you before"

"But it's true. I don't even know what she wants from me" she said.

"Maybe you did something wrong" Aiden replied.

"Like? I'm nice I get good grades, I don't do drugs-"

"In the past" he added.

"I don't remember anything" Yasmin sighed. "If this _thing_ can scare me so much at school, imagine at home"

"Why don't you sleep over at my house? And if this person comes to my house, everyone will believe you" Joyce said with a smile.

"'Kay. But what if something goes oh so wrong?" Yasmin asked, with fear in her voice.

"Don't worry" she said. Yasmin nodded and tried to put on a small smile but it didn't work. What if something happens to Joyce?

"Hey, why don't you come play hide and seek in the dark tonight?" Yasmin asked. Everyone nodded except for Joyce, who looked worried.

"Joyce.."

"You know I have a phobia of the dark" she said.

"But-" Joyce firmly shook her head , protesting about the idea.

"Come on, what could happen?" Aiden asked.

"What if that _thing_ comes and kills me?" she snapped.

"Come on, it's after Yasmin, not you" Landyn teased.

"Hey!" Yasmin yelled as she hit Landyn lightly on the arm. Joyce let out a laugh. She still wasn't so sure if she should play, but she eventually gave in. Yasmin got up and looked around for Jerime. Not because she liked him, but he acted and looked alot like Arielle. Same hair colour, same hazel-blue eyes and the same genuine smile that people fell for.

"What are you looking for, Yasmin? Jerime?" Sebastian teased. His teasing never hurt anyone. Yasmin found Jerime sitting with his friends. He spotted her and waved but she didn't wave back. She looked away and started to talk to her friends.

"Isn't there something weird about Jerime?" she asked. "Doesn't he kinda look like Arielle?"

"A little. Except Jerime doesn't turn me on like Arielle" Landyn joked again. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about Arielle anymore" Sebastian said.

"Yes, but-"

"You said forget the past and live your life NOW" Joyce added. "Why don't you care about her anymore? You were best friends"

"I kinda envied her since I was 10. Arielle was perfect and everyone liked her" She sunk into her seat. "Now things changed, I'm not in her stupid shadow anymore. Before anyone could say anything, Yasmin felt a tug on her chair. It was slowly rocking back and forth until it pulled her back, hard. "OW!"

"Careful!' Aiden said as he helped her up "I didn't know you wre such an accidentprone."

"I was doing anything though! Something just... Pulled me back! And I fell!" she screamed.

"Shh.." Joyce placed a finger on her lips. "You're making a scene." Yasmin looked at everyone and sadly looked at the ground. No one believed her.

--

Yasmin rolled her eyes as her friends attempted to get her play hide and seek in the dark with them. Yasmin continued to walk home, with them following her.

"If you're not playing, then I'm not" Joyce remarked.

"No! it's not fun with 3 people" Sebastian said.

"Especially if they're all guys" Landyn added with a laugh.

"No, you guys are jerks." she snapped.

"Fine. I'm so not going then. Don't trust Landyn with a girl in the dark" Joyce said.

"Wow, I didn't know that _I_ make everything change so drastically" Yasmin laughed as she got to her house. "Bye"

"We'll be in the forest of Orchard Park if you want to play" Aiden called. She nodded and shut the front door.

"Mom! I'm going to spend the nigth at Joyce's!" she said as she took her Nike shoes off. She looked around. "Mom?" It was silent as she walked around and looked around the house. "Hello?"

_knock knock._ She spun around and saw her mom outside knocking on the patio door. Yasmin slid the door opened.

"Sweetie, can you put these flowers in a vase with water?" she asked.

"Sure, mom" she said as she took it "These are nice, are they for someone?"

"It's for your Grandma. I'm going to visit her now. Do you want to come?" she asked.

"I got a ton of homework. Tell her I said hi" Her mom nodded and went out the front door to start her car. Yasmin went upstairs to her room and notice that the rocking chair in the guest room was rocking. She slowly began to walk into the guest room. Then opened the door and saw the same girl rocking in the chair. She stared up and her and ran to the door.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL!?" she slammed the door shut and began to run down the stairs. It was fast. It grabbed onto her hand and gripped on tight.

"It's not over, Yasmn!" it smirked "You lying bitch!" There was a bracelet on her hand as Yasmin pulled away.

"Lying!?" she screamed. Yasmin ran out the front door, with no shoes on and ran to her mom. "Mom! She's here! She's ready to kill me!"

"Yas, what's wrong?" she asked. Yasmin took heavy breaths as she looked back to her house.

"I'm.. Going to Joyce's house.. Tonight.." she slowly said as she glanced up to the guest room's window.

"Did you say someone was gonna kill you?" she asked.

"Well-" The bracelet.. The same one Yasmin gave Arielle 3 years ago...Lying..

_"You're my best friend and you'll always be! You'll never be replaced, Arielle! I promise!" _

_"Yeah. I do miss her. But you guys are my best friends now" _

Arielle.

"It's nothing.. I just wanted to go visit Grandma.."


	4. Chapter 4

--

The sky was dark, not a star in the sky. Not even the moon. Being in the forest made it even darker. Sebastian, Aiden and a scared Joyce stood in the middle of it.

"Okay Joyce. Since youre not use to playing this, I'll explain the rules." Sebastain began.

"Look, Yasmin's here." Aiden said. Yasmin walked towards them, with a white fur jacket and a thick white scarf on.

"Look who came crawling back" Landyn said. She frowned as she shivered.

"Y.. You shut up... I... I was s-scared...." she explained. It was very cold outside.

"I don't think you should play if you're this cold" Sebastian said as he took a scarf off him. He wrapped it around Yasmin's neck, which helped a bit.

"You're going to get cold" Yasmin mumbled as she unraveled the scarf. Sebastian stopped her.

"You're talking to a guy who lived in Antarctica for 10 years. Give me a break" he teased.

"I brought Laci to come play with us" Yasmin added. Laci was her 16 year old cousin who apparently liked Sebastian.

"Okay, so the rules are simple" Sebastian started again, making his way to Joyce. "We have these flashlights to see since it's so dark out here. The rules are: one person is it. if they find someone, they're it with them. Flashlights must stay on at all times."

"That doesn't sound very fun" Joyce yawned. "Besides, it's 8:30, and I didn't start on my homework" Her parents were really strict with her.

"Come on, Joyce. Just play at least 3 games. Then you can go" Aiden said. "I'm it. You can't go beyond the start of the forest" He pointed a few meters north. "To down there" He then pointed around 30 meters south. Ready? One.." Everyone started to run and hide. Yasmin hid behind a tree next to Laci. Landyn hid behind a rock. Sebastian, he climbed up a big oak tree and laid on the branch, looking up at the sky. Joyce did the same, but up a tree 10 meters away from everyone. As she sat down, she felt water drip on her. Joyce looked up at the sky. not a cloud in the sky.

"What the.." She looked up and...

"AHHHHHHHH!!!"

"What was that!?" Yasmin screamed as she jumped out of her hiding spot.

"Found you!" Aiden said, pleased.

"Didn't you hear that scream?" she asked. "Everyone come out! I'm serious!" Everyone went up to her.

"Where's Joyce?" Aiden asked.

"I saw her climb up a tree" Sebastian said. "All the way down there" He pointed near the end of the forest. The light of the flashlight shone under a tree. They all ran up to the tree she was hiding. No one there.

"Are you sure she was here?" Landyn asked as he shone his flashnight to Yasmin's face. "Her flashlight is here but she isn't"

"What's this?" Laci felt the back of her neck and looked at her hand. "Is it raining or.. AH!" Everyone jumped.

"Thanks for the heart attack, Laci" Aiden said, trying to make his heart beat normally.

"What's wrong, Laci?" Yasmin asked as she took her hand. Blood.

"What the hell?" Sebastain asked. Another drop of blood fell on Laci's face. They looked up and Joyce hung on a tree branch with a rope tied around her neck. She was dripping blood and smelled awful.

"Don't touch her! What if people get fingerprints and think you killed her!?" Aiden paused but unzipped her jacket and threw it on the ground. Her body was carved with the word 'liar' on it and was gushing out pools of blood.

"EW!" Laci shreiked as she covered her mouth.

"JOYCE!" Joyce's lifeless body swung on the tree branch. Yasmin backed away and fell as she tripped over a rock. "W-Who did this!?"

"Let's call 911" Aiden said as he took out his cell phone. "No signal.. You guys?" Everyone took out their cell phone.

"None."

"No bars"

"Let's just get away from it!" Laci screamed.

"But she's our best friend! Yasmin snarled. "Let's just go find someone or something" they all ran out of the forest. A dark shadow came from behind the tree, took the body and dumped it over a stone bridge. The blood tainted the dark blue water as the the body sunk in the river.

8:46 p. m., Joyce Mckey died of first-degree murder.


	5. Chapter 5

--

The sky was dark, not a star in the sky. Not even the moon. Being in the forest made it even darker. Sebastian, Aiden and a scared Joyce stood in the middle of it.

"Okay Joyce. Since youre not use to playing this, I'll explain the rules." Sebastain began.

"Look, Yasmin's here." Aiden said. Yasmin walked towards them, with a white fur jacket and a thick white scarf on.

"Look who came crawling back" Landyn said. She frowned as she shivered.

"Y.. You shut up... I... I was s-scared...." she explained. It was very cold outside.

"I don't think you should play if you're this cold" Sebastian said as he took a scarf off him. He wrapped it around Yasmin's neck, which helped a bit.

"You're going to get cold" Yasmin mumbled as she unraveled the scarf. Sebastian stopped her.

"You're talking to a guy who lived in Antarctica for 10 years. Give me a break" he teased.

"I brought Laci to come play with us" Yasmin added. Laci was her 16 year old cousin who apparently liked Sebastian.

"Okay, so the rules are simple" Sebastian started again, making his way to Joyce. "We have these flashlights to see since it's so dark out here. The rules are: one person is it. if they find someone, they're it with them. Flashlights must stay on at all times."

"That doesn't sound very fun" Joyce yawned. "Besides, it's 8:30, and I didn't start on my homework" Her parents were really strict with her.

"Come on, Joyce. Just play at least 3 games. Then you can go" Aiden said. "I'm it. You can't go beyond the start of the forest" He pointed a few meters north. "To down there" He then pointed around 30 meters south. Ready? One.." Everyone started to run and hide. Yasmin hid behind a tree next to Laci. Landyn hid behind a rock. Sebastian, he climbed up a big oak tree and laid on the branch, looking up at the sky. Joyce did the same, but up a tree 10 meters away from everyone. As she sat down, she felt water drip on her. Joyce looked up at the sky. not a cloud in the sky.

"What the.." She looked up and...

"AHHHHHHHH!!!"

"What was that!?" Yasmin screamed as she jumped out of her hiding spot.

"Found you!" Aiden said, pleased.

"Didn't you hear that scream?" she asked. "Everyone come out! I'm serious!" Everyone went up to her.

"Where's Joyce?" Aiden asked.

"I saw her climb up a tree" Sebastian said. "All the way down there" He pointed near the end of the forest. The light of the flashlight shone under a tree. They all ran up to the tree she was hiding. No one there.

"Are you sure she was here?" Landyn asked as he shone his flashnight to Yasmin's face. "Her flashlight is here but she isn't"

"What's this?" Laci felt the back of her neck and looked at her hand. "Is it raining or.. AH!" Everyone jumped.

"Thanks for the heart attack, Laci" Aiden said, trying to make his heart beat normally.

"What's wrong, Laci?" Yasmin asked as she took her hand. Blood.

"What the hell?" Sebastain asked. Another drop of blood fell on Laci's face. They looked up and Joyce hung on a tree branch with a rope tied around her neck. She was dripping blood and smelled awful.

"Don't touch her! What if people get fingerprints and think you killed her!?" Aiden paused but unzipped her jacket and threw it on the ground. Her body was carved with the word 'liar' on it and was gushing out pools of blood.

"EW!" Laci shreiked as she covered her mouth.

"JOYCE!" Joyce's lifeless body swung on the tree branch. Yasmin backed away and fell as she tripped over a rock. "W-Who did this!?"

"Let's call 911" Aiden said as he took out his cell phone. "No signal.. You guys?" Everyone took out their cell phone.

"None."

"No bars"

"Let's just get away from it!" Laci screamed.

"But she's our best friend! Yasmin snarled. "Let's just go find someone or something" they all ran out of the forest. A dark shadow came from behind the tree, took the body and dumped it over a stone bridge. The blood tainted the dark blue water as the the body sunk in the river.

8:46 p. m., Joyce Mckey died of first-degree murder.


	6. Chapter 6

--

"This is breaking news!" Yasmin slowly opened her eyes as her mom turned the t.v. on, full blast. "A body has been found under the old stone bridge of Castlemoore. The police has been notified and they already have identified the body. Here's news reporter, Jenny Nuw"

"What happened?" Yasmin asked as she walked down the stairs. She sat in front of the t.v.

"This is news reporter, Jenny Nuw. The body found was 15 year old, Joyce Mckey. She was stabbed, hung and brutally injured when a witness found her body in the water." Yasmin gulped.

"Mom.. I know this sounds strange but.. Arielle is killing my friends" Her mom froze and turned towards her.

"Arielle is gone though.."

"But she is!" Yasmin interupted. "She's angry at me. And when Arielle got angry, she got REALLY angry" It got silent for a minute.

"Are you okay, Yasmin?" she asked.

"Mom! I'm not crazy!" she yelled. "Joyce is dead and so will my other friends.. Including me" Yasmin sat down at the kitchen table and poured herself a bowl of cereal.

"Yasmin" her mom sat down with her as she stabbed the cereal with her spoon. "I think you're at the time when you're morning someone.. You think that they're still here..."

"You do think I'm crazy" she snarled.

"I don't-"

"You're implying it" Yasmin said. She took her bowl of cereal and went upstairs.

_Ring._

"Hello?"

"Sebastian? Are you awake?" she asked. She could hear him yawn on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah. Is this important? You're wasting my minutes" he said.

"Yeah, it is. No one knows who killed Joyce right?"

"Yeah" Yasmin paused for a moment.

"I know who"

"Who?" Sebastian seemed wide awake now.

"You might think I'm stupid but.. It's Arielle" she replied. It was dead silent until Sebastian spoke.

"You mean the paranormal?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"Ghosts" he said. "Do you mean the spirit of Arielle is killing people?"

"Mm. Do you believe me?" she softly asked.

"Yeah." Yasmin let out a sigh of relief. Sebastian ws the one you could count on.

"That means... We're _all_ gonna die.." he mumbled.

"I'm so sorry...."

"Which means Nyssa is gonna die. I don't want her to." he finished. Even though Sebastian knew everyone was going to die, he cared about Nyssa's life more than his.

"This is all my fault.."

"No it's not. You're who you are; are really nice girl who can't make decisions. and Arielle is that great girl-who we all know-won't go down without a fight."

"If you stop being my friend, do you think she'll stop hurting everyone?" she asked.

"Too bad, I'm in this with you. Im not leaving you" he replied.

"It's your funeral' Yasmin mumbled.

"Friends stick together, alright?" he said. "I gotta go anyways. Call me if anything happens" They both hung up the phone. Yasmin picked up her phone and redialed him. "Yeah?"

"Wanna tell Aiden and Landyn?"

"You do it. I don't wanna tell. They won't believe me"

"They won't believe me either" she interupted.

"Well, they have to" he said "If they don't... Like you said, their funeral. But we shouldn't stress them or anything."

"Maybe the do fear for their lives because of Joyce" Yasmin added, nervously. It was her fault they were going to die. Sebastian feels fine with it but they all aren't like him. "Hello?" The phone started make noise and eventually cut off "Sebastian? Hello?"

_Beep Beep Beep._

"Damn it" she said as she clicked her phone off. "Mom?"

_Creak.. Creak.. Creak.._ The guest room.

_Don't go..,_ she thought to herself._ Don't go to the guest room.._

"I'll come to you..." Yasmin slowly spun her head around and there stood a dead, pale looking Arielle. "Let's play tag Yasmin.. I'm it" Yasmin froze until Arielle ran towards her and held onto her neck "Die bitch, DIE!" Yasmin started to cough until she elbowed Arielle and ran and locked the bedroom door outside as she began to run around her house. Looking for a exit, she ran to the bathdoor door. Her hands trumbled as she locked the bathroom door. Yasmin tried to open the bathroom window but it was shut tight.

"Come on, come on, come on!" she quietly told herself. The window wouldn't budge open.

"Come on, Yasmin! You're destined to die someday!" Arielle banged on the door a couple of times.

"Not by you, you son of a bitch!" she yelled back. Arielle smashed the door opened and lunged after her. She strangled her as Arielle slammed Yasmin in the bathtub. Yasmin hit her head on the ledge and started to feel weak. Yasmin held onto to Arielle's grip, trying to loosen it. She started to scream until someone shook her on her shoulder. She flashed her eyes wide opened and began to cough continuously.

"Yasmin?" he mom shook her on the shoulder again. "Yasmin? Are you alright?" Yasmin shook her head and touched her neck. A burning sensation happened as she touched her neck. The phone made loud beeping sounds as her mom called 911. An ambulance soon arrived.


End file.
